Many devices and systems exist for monitoring data over a network. World-wide-web browsers can be used to access servers to monitor a wide range of information, such as weather reports, sports, headline news, etc. Web browsers can also be used to access servers to monitor data regarding operation of other devices or equipment, etc. For example, web browsers can be used to communicate with uninterruptible power supply (UPS) servers to monitor performance of UPSs for operational information including, e.g., last switchover to battery backup, number of battery switchovers in a given period of time, duration of battery backups, etc.
When using web browsers to remotely monitor information over a network, the user is typically presented with a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) interface. These interfaces are familiar to web browser users, but are less desirable in some respects than other interfaces. HTML interfaces typically have poorer graphics capabilities than standard computer-resident interfaces. HTML interfaces also typically have slower response times than computer-resident interfaces due to the need to relay information back and forth between the browser and the server over the network. This back and forth communication is subject to network congestion, connection speed, and other factors affecting communication speed.